Maybe Mushrooms Aren't So Bad
by Bloodcherry
Summary: *MarisaxAlice* She hated those mushrooms. And that evil blond haired thief that claimed to be a witch.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou Project; it belongs to ZUN.

**Summary: **[MarisaxAlice] She hated those mushrooms. And that evil blond haired thief that claimed to be a witch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Maybe Mushrooms Aren't So Bad-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sighed as I left my bathroom. I never felt like I needed something as much as I needed this. Seriously, what was so hard about wanting to have a simple evening? I merely wanted to return her the book I borrowed – not her type of _borrow _– and return home so I could fantasi-- …think , but was that what happened? … No.

Not at all.

That Marisa. I hate her.

_I finally got to her house. Hopefully, Marisa is here and not at Hakurei Shrine annoying the priestess. I smiled thinking of all the "simple jokes" Marisa liked to pull… and the things she liked to steal. _

_The door to the witch's house opened. Wait. Was I that submerged in my thoughts to be unable to remember if I knocked?! Honestly, that insane witch was going to get me killed someday! I could be stabbed, and of course Shanghai could easily kill the offending person… but still!! _

_A cough interrupted my thoughts._

_I turned towards the sound, blushing like the human I´m not, and looked straight into Marisa's beautiful caramel eyes. They were shinning with smugness, and that irked me again, making me narrow my eyes slightly. Stupid witch… probably laughing inside at the fact that she could even catch me off guard. She'll get what—_

"_Alice? What a surprise to see you here." Came out innocently form Marisa. I scoffed on the inside, innocent? Marisa was anything but._

…_I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings…_

"_Yeah, I came to return the—"_

"_And you're just in time! I just finished my latest," Marisa cheerfully exclaimed with an air filled of mischief, "and AWESOME experiment!" She laughed _that_ laugh. I know nothing good can come out of this if she's laughing like a mad scientist. My eyebrow twitched, she'll probably make me eat another of her weird mushrooms… I refuse to have my breast a cup size D again!! I refuse!_

_I coughed in order to get her attention on me again. "Like I was saying," I gave her a pointed glare "I came to return this book to you." I took her hand and placed the book there. The sooner I got this over with, the better._

_The broom flying human grabbed my wrist before I could escape and pulled me closer to her._

_Damn her._

_The blond looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and I quickly averted my eyes. I would not fall for them! I have to resist!_

_Then I heard the weirdest thing, did she just… sniffed? As if… as if… I widened my eyes and looked Marisa in the eyes for confirmation._

_I gasped._

_She caught me._

_Again._

_She was using her beautiful eyes as a weapon on me! Those _tearful_ puppy dog eyes… I couldn't resist. _

"_You-you don't want to try one of my awesome mushrooms?" The braid wearing blond said it with such childlike innocence, almost like a little girl about to cry… There's no way I could defy such a mischievous evil being. _

And I didn't.

Actually, right after she said that I gave in. She made me appreciate my legs just the way they are. And I will never be able to view horses in the same way again. Ever.

A knock was heard throughout my house. I cocked my head to the side slightly, I wasn't expecting anyone today. I went to the door and opened it carelessly.

I wasn't expecting who I saw in the other side.

"Ma-marisa! What are you doing here?" I said faintly flustered.

"Hi, Alice! Well, I'm not here to apologize for the whole horse legs incident; because it was hilarious!" That evil witch said _still _laughing. Even if it happened two hours ago. I half-heartedly glared at her.

Revenge will be sweet.

Marisa made a small 'Mmmm' before speaking again. "But, I _am _here to thank you." I brought my hands to my head and rubbed my temples, my blue eyes closed. When I opened my eyes Marisa was looking at me with a smirk and such mischievousness in her eyes that I was taken off guard.

"Marisa? What are you planning...?" I said somewhat guarded. This thief was planning something… It is most likely unpleasant, and it will leave me even more embarrassed.

"Hehehe. Nothing Alice. Just… could you close your eyes for a second? Please?" I stared blankly at Marisa as she said that. She somehow managed to erase all trace of mischief from her face and make her eyes portray seriousness. I raised an eyebrow, mood swings much?

I sighed, relaxing faintly against my will. Fine, I'll humor her, for now. I eyed her suspiciously before closing my eyes. I prepared myself for the upcoming embarrassment; it's obvious this will be obnoxious…

I suddenly felt a soft pressure in my lips. My eyes opened and widened. No. Way.

Did she just—

While I stared in utter shock and wonder, Marisa gave me a beautiful _true _smile and I just couldn't bring myself to move. Marisa chuckled and said, "Thanks Alice! Guess I'll see you later!" And she walked off to her home.

Marisa, the misbehaving witch who loved to

And I swear I saw a small almost invisible blush on her cheeks.

steal, just kissed me.

…

I giggled.

Patchouli was not going to like this!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Maybe Mushrooms Aren't So Bad-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Notes:** Oh hell yeah! I love Marisa… Now feel free to tell me if they are OOC, I don't know much about Touhou. Everything I know is from my sister, and she's somewhat dead right now (and by dead, I mean asleep). XD I just got the sudden urge to write this. I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot/drabble. I still have no idea if this is a drabble or a one-shot. Please to tell. XD

_Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism in__stead of just saying it sucks, ok?_

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


End file.
